User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Queen Ingrith
. Definitely one of Michelle's most chilling and cold roles...]] Hello guys! Today, at the insistence of many users here's my eighteenth PE proposal, and it's about Queen Ingrith, the main antagonist of the dark fantasy adventure film Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, the anticipated sequel to our beloved 2014 Maleficent live-action remake film. WHO IS SHE / WHAT HAS SHE DONE? Queen Ingrith is the Queen of Ulstead, the wife of King John and the mother of Prince Phillip. Supposedly, when Ingrith was young, her father tried to make peace with the inhabitants of the Moors and send her brother to do so. The magical creatures, however, killed her brother and his father was dethroned, leading her to lose her royal status until she married John. By the present time of the film, Ingrith welcomes Phillip, his girlfriend Princess Aurora, Diaval and Maleficent, Aurora's godmother. During the following dinner, Ingrith takes the opportunity to make derogatory and offensive comments about Maleficent before John is apparently poisoned by her. Angry for her husband's coma, Ingrith blames Maleficent and has her right-hand Gerda shoot her down to her apparent death. Afterwards, Ingrith consoles Aurora and distracts her by thinking in her upcoming wedding with Phillip after she tries to awake her comatose husband with a true love kiss, but it doesn't serve as she secretly reveals that she always hated him. Later on, it's revealed that Queen Ingrith poisoned her husband by pricking him with the spindle which placed Aurora her sleeping curse years ago during Maleficent's war against King Stefan. Now with Maleficent out of her way, Ingrith plans to exterminate all magical creatures from the Moors to avenge the damage they presumably inflicted on her family, having send many poachers to obtain magical flowers known as the Tomb Blooms previously. With the flowers, her servant Lickspittle creates a red colored mixture of iron powder with Tomb Bloom that can destroy fairies by turning them into inanimate objects or disintegrating them into nothingness. After proving it with a fairy following several experiments, Ingrith resolves to invite all the Moors inhabitants to the wedding as General Borra prepares his Dark Fae troops to attack Ingrith and her army. The wedding day, once all the magical creatures enter into the castle's chapel, Ingrith locks them up and instructs Gerda to play the piano (filled with the mixture) to wipe them out. The battle begins shortly afterwards, but Ingrith's men succeed in killing most of Borra's Dark Fae troops. Aurora realizes her future mother-in-law's true intentions and refuses to believe her claims that she does it to avenge her brother. As such, Ingrith locks Aurora up on her room, but she escapes and tells Phillip about it, leading Phillip to confront his mother. Desperate to achieve her goals, Ingrith asks her guards to take Phillip away to his room, but Phillip doesn't go with them and joins the battle concurrently as the magical creatures escape from the chapel after taking down Gerda. Finally, when Maleficent arrives to rescue her goddaughter, Ingrith kills Maleficent with a poisoned projectile, but Maleficent resurrects due her powers. Not having much more options, Ingrith pushes Aurora off to her death and makes her escape as Maleficent rescues Aurora, only for Borra and his Dark Fae to beat her up and throw her off the tower. Ingrith survives the fall and as a punishment for her actions, Maleficent turns her into a goat, likely going to remain as such for the rest of her life. WHAT'S THE WORK? Maleficent: Mistress of Evil is a 2019 dark fantasy film and the sequel to the 2014 film Maleficent, which is a live-action remake from the 1959 animated classic Sleeping Beauty. The duology is about a witch known as Maleficent, who curses a little baby named Aurora after King Stefan, her father, inflicts damage on her. However, over the course of time, Maleficent realizes her motherly love towards Aurora and redeems herself, leading her to join her "goddaughter" into new adventures. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Much like King Stefan, her predecessor, Queen Ingrith lacks any redeeming qualities in spite of having one sole comical moment. Every PE villain must have crossed the Moral Event Horizon to be PE, and Queen Ingrith absolutely crosses it when she opts to massacre all the Dark Fae, fairies and magical creatures from the Moors for the sake of eliminating them. She says that it was because they destroyed her family, but her claims are more like a Freudian Excuse as Aurora herself doesn't believe her, which leads Ingrith to admit she's a fear-mongering tyrant. HEINOUS STANDARDS/MITIGATING FACTORS? Being Maleficent's archnemesis, Queen Ingrith definitely stands up as a serious villain much like King Stefan from the previous film. Unlike Stefan, however, who became consumed by paranoia and his fears surrounding her daughter's fate, Queen Ingrith wants to eliminate all the inhabitants of the Moors for the sake of mongering fear on them and to hunt down all the Dark Fae into extinction, using her brother's death and her father's fall from power as an excuse for her crimes. Likewise, while Stefan at one point cared for his family, Ingrith never did so and she completely hated her husband, wishing him to sleep for all eternity in spite that King John loved her and when Phillip tries to stand on her way, she asks her guards to take her son away so he doesn't interfere on her plans, demonstrating how little Ingrith cares for her family. Queen Ingrith's genocidal desires are really extreme. She forces the fairy Lickspittle into working for her after cutting his wings and hires poachers to get her Tomb Blooms while she makes her soldiers craft weapons for the war against the Dark Fae, uncaring on how many poachers are going to die to retrieve the flowers. During the royal dinner to celebrate Aurora's and Phillip's upcoming engagement, Ingrith takes the opportunity to make derogatory comments on Maleficent, like asking herself why Stefan was killed, knowing that Maleficent was involved in his death. Likewise, Ingrith spread out rumors that Maleficent killed Stefan in cold blood, leading all her subjects to fear her for the rumors their queen told. And finally, while she initially presents herself as a mother figure for Aurora (whose mother she never met) by telling her she always wanted to have a daughter, Ingrith doesn't really care for her future daughter-in-law. She asks her to wear the same wedding dress she wore when she married John and when she realizes her plot, Ingrith asks Aurora to be locked up in a room until all magical creatures are dead, not caring on killing Aurora's friends, including the fairy trio who raised her. During the final battle, when Maleficent lets her guard down to reunite with Aurora, Ingrith mercilessly shoots at Aurora, leading Maleficent to sacrifice herself and temporarily die. Upon Maleficent resurrects with her phoenix powers, Ingrith desperately throws Aurora off the tower so she can escape while Maleficent rescues her, showing that she never cared for her daughter-in-law and that if she doesn't agree with her she will kill him if she sees it necessary. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Queen Ingrith to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals